See You in the Dark
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Pretty self explanitory! See U in the Dark by the Honor Society! R&R! Love this song!


**** Okay so this is a quick song fic! I got the idea when I was listening to my iPod on shuffle earlier and I may add more chapters with different songs so it's basically an iPod Song Shuffle thingy Lmfao. Okay anyways, let me know what you think ** **

**** I'll put at the beginning who's POV it will be, but I think it will mainly be Kendall's! ****

Chapter 1: See U in the Dark

*Kendall's POV*

_You were always the girl,  
>who would give me girl advice whenever I needed it.<br>My best friend in the world,  
>my friends always thought you were fine, but I was always denying it<em>

The guys and I were hanging out by the pool after a long day at the studio with Gustavo. We were all just relaxing and talking about the new album and possibility of another world tour that Gustavo has been talking about having after the album with released.

"Can you believe we could be going around the world? Last tour it was just around the U.S, but this time Gustavo's hoping for Europe and Australia and all those other places!" Carlos yelled from his lounge chair, making us all laugh.

"What about a world tour?" We all turn and see my best friend Lucy Stone standing there. I smile at her and move so she could sit on my chair with me.

"Gustavo is hoping for us to go on another tour when our album is released, but this time an all over the world tour." Logan explained with a bright smile showing how excited he was, just like all of us.

Lucy's face went from a smile to shock "Wow, are you serious? Guys that's incredible!" She threw her arms around my neck in excitement and I laughed at her.

"Yeah so we are all hoping it works out." I say after we pull away.

"Well as much fun as it is to hang out with you dorks" She ruffles my hair and I swat her hand away and flip my hair so it's back in place "I have to go to work. I'll see you later Kendall for our usual movie night?" I nod my head and she picks up her bag and leaves, waving to us all with a smile.

As soon as she is out of sight of all 4 of us, I move to grab the hockey magazine from my side when I see all guys staring at me. "What?" I say with confusion all over my face.

"Dude, she is totally hot!" James says, putting a hand on his forehead for dramatic effect.

I roll my eyes, we had been through this a hundred times since Lucy moved in a few months ago "No she isn't, she is just my best friend."

"Whatever you say dude, you know it's true" Logan says, even though he has a girlfriend before they all drop it, thank god.

_Then one summer day,  
>I saw you sitting by your swimming pool<br>And I was thinking 'Damn you really changed'.  
>You're not the quiet girl I used to know.<br>You opened up my eyes. _

I was in mine and Logan's room getting ready to head down to the pool with the guys. Lucy had texted me about an hour ago saying something about meeting her down there to hang out for a little bit and since we all had the day off, she invited the others too. "You guys ready yet?" I yelled to James and Carlos across the hall.

They both walked out at the same time as Logan and I "Yupp were ready" We all left and headed down to the pool. We walk through the doors of the lobby that led to the pool and our eyes started scanning for her. Apparently there was a pool party going on today that was hosted by the Jennifer's so there were tons of people there. We all split up and Logan went to Camille and Carlos went to Stephanie while James went to scope out girls. I walked around the pool and through the groups of people; I stopped short and lost my breath. I spotted Lucy sitting in a lounge chair wearing **(http: /www. polyvore .com/ cgi/ set? id =44165230). **Suddenly, what the others had been saying for the last few months hit me like a ton of bricks. I realized that I didn't want anyone else to be with her like I wanted to be. Her long tan legs resting on the chair and her hands resting on her flat stomach. I was soon snapped out of my gaze and brought to attention when someone accidently bumped into me, almost making me fall into the pool, but luckily I caught myself before I fell in. That must have gotten her attention because she then slips her Ray Bands off and runs over to me.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" She says, smiling. I shake off the feeling so she can't tell that my perspective of her had changed in a sudden flash.

"Not much, me and the guys just got here, but we split up so they could go find their girls and James could go 'hunting' as he likes to say" We laugh and then she leads me over to the lounge chairs and sits down in the same one that she previously occupied. I sat down in the one next to her and we just make normal conversation, even though I am thinking about how I missed how beautiful she was the last few months.

_I see you walk across my room in nothing but the moonlight,  
>Now I love to see you in the dark,<br>See you in the dark.  
>My window frames you like a Monet, so don't come back to bed yet<br>Cause I love to see you in the dark,  
>See you in the dark.<em>

Later on that night, had to be the hardest night to fall asleep. Everyone else was fast asleep and it was now 2 in the morning. It didn't help that every time I closed my eyes, I saw Lucy wearing that bikini. I can't believe I was thinking of my best friend this way, it's unreal. She had been the one there for me when Jo left, the one to help me get my friends back when they all tried to move out **(I know it was Katie, but bare with me please), **and the one that helped me and Camille when we were figure skating behind the guys' back. She had been there in front of me this entire time and I have never noticed until now. I slowly fell into a deep sleep thinking about all the things that I loved about Lucy.

_I'll never see you the same,  
>the veil has been lifted; now I see you're gifted.<br>My whole perspective has changed;  
>don't think I can go back because I will always desire it. <em>

Today was the day, our 2nd album wasn't finished yet but Lucy's was and it was now time for its release. We were all really excited for her, especially me. Now we were at the release party for it at a local club that her record producer had rented out for this and I was sitting at the bar drinking a sprite when I saw her dancing on the floor with a few of her other girlfriends. I started thinking about how I couldn't believe everything the guys had said about her was true and what had been clouding my vision for so long and the fact that I wanted Lucy and I have always wanted her.

_Don't take another step, near me in case we have regrets.  
>If tomorrow we go back to being friends,<br>I'll think about the way you look tonight.  
>You opened up my eyes.<em>

It had just struck midnight and Lucy's record had just been released and put out for anyone and everyone to buy and it was immediately flying off the shelves. Lucy immediate ran to me and threw herself into my arms and screamed in joy and excitement. I hugged her back just as tightly as I could and fought back the feeling to just kiss her. The hug was so tight you couldn't fit a piece of paper between us and I loved the feeling. But I knew that if anything happened between us, I wouldn't be able to look at her the same. She was my best friend and always would be.

_I see you walk across the room in nothing but the moonlight.  
>Now I love to see you in the dark,<br>see you in the dark.  
>My window frames you like a Monet,<br>so don't come back to bed yet.  
>Cause I love to see you in the dark,<br>see you in the dark. _

We both walked into apartment 2J, since my mom and Katie were visiting family in Minnesota we were having the girls come over for a while after the party. All day I had been thinking about Lucy and right now it didn't help that she was wearing **(http: /www. polyvore. com /untitled_69 /set? id= 44168096). **

_Maybe if you were someone else,  
>It wouldn't have to be like this.<br>I'm wondering how you feel about me now,  
>or was it just a friendly kiss,<br>cause I am seeing you for the first time. _

Soon I was walking her to her room and it was almost 3 in the morning and they had been at our apartment since 1 or 2. The other girls were staying the night but Lucy decided not too since Camille and Stephanie were Logan and Carlos' girlfriends. I wouldn't want to be there either. We were standing in front of her door saying goodbye when I make a stupid decision. I lean in a plant a quick kiss on her lips. When I pulled away, I glanced at her and she had a shocked expression on her face.

"Kendall?" She whispered. I looked back into her eyes and her face moved to mine and she attached our lips once again, but this time neither of us pulling away. She soon backed up and leaned against her door, bringing me with her. She opened the door and both of us stumbled in, causing us to break our kiss. We laughed and I soon leaned in and kissed her again, this time I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance and then I felt Lucy open her mouth and her tongue rubbing against mine. Damn, she was a good kisser. I quickly was becoming more and more turned on. Soon we were moving to the bedroom and it was ancient history from there.

_She pulls me closer to her body as she whispers softly,  
>turn the lights off.<br>See you in the dark,  
>see you in the dark!<em>

__I wake up around 5 in the morning and realize that I am not in 2J. My eyes scan the room that I am in and I notice scattered and wrinkled clothes on the floor. Soon I remember what happened last night between Lucy and me when I walked her home earlier. I quickly moved my head over to the other side of the bed and I see an empty spot, causing a frown to overcome on my face. I went to lay back down and when my head hit the pillow I was hit with a scent of cinnamon and apples, which was the intoxicating scent of Lucy Stone. I then heard a door open and I realize it was a bathroom door that was attached to Lucy's room. I keep my head down so she doesn't notice that I am awake, but I keep my eyes open and on her. She had slipped on Kendall's discarded t-shirt and with nothing else. The shirt only went down to the bottom of her butt so it was showing all of her beautiful tan legs that Kendall had fallen in love with. She shut the light off and began walking towards him so the only light that was reflecting off of her was the moonlight shining through her window in her bedroom.

Lucy began picking up all of her discarded clothing and she put them in a pile in the corner of the room and I climbed out of bed and turn the light on to grab mine and set them in a pile on her computer chair and slipped on my boxers. Lucy looked up and smiled at me as we walked towards each other and met in the middle of the room in front of her bed. I place a hand on her cheek gently and just caress it with my thumb. She smiles before speaking "What does this mean Kendall? For us?"

I leaned in and kissed her softly "I love you Lucy and I don't care what anyone says about it but I want to be with you. I want to be able to do those things we did a few hours ago with you all the time"

She smiles and kisses me again, putting her arms around my neck "I love you too Kendall" She kissed me again before pulling away and taking a few steps back. I glance at my new girlfriend in confusion until she removes my shirt off her naked body and tosses it to the side without a care. "Now turn the light off".

**** I absolutely love this song and always have! Now I will randomly be adding songs to this if I get an idea from the ones on the iPod when it's on shuffle! Love and hugs!****__


End file.
